The Pokemon Hunter
by Simon-Callahan
Summary: What would happen if Steve Irwin went after Pokemon? Something extremely funny. Please Read and Review.
1. The Croc Hunter Cometh!

This is a small, short, little crossover I thought might be funny. I thought, what would happen if teh Croc Hunter saw Pokemon? What would he do? Something funny is bound to happen! By the way, I don't own Crocodile Hunter or Pokemon, but both are really cool, and I wish I owned the properties.  
  
Pokémon Hunter  
  
(Scene opens with Steve Irwin aka The Crocodile Hunter riding along in his little humvee with his wife Terri and a very familiar guide driving. The guide, Professor Oak, is talking to Steve, warning him about the dangers of Pokemon. Steve just shrugs it off).  
  
Prof. Oak: Now Steve, just remember, if a Pokemon attacks you, they will not hurt you too badly, but you may be slightly charred for about a week.  
  
Steve:(shrugs) I've faced more dangerous things in my life. That spitting cobra, that was a beaut. You don't want to get it's venom too near to your face. You could go blind, or even die!  
  
(Terri looks embarrassed)  
  
Prof. Oak:(Sounding uninterested) That's nice.  
  
(The truck stops and a noise comes from the bush. Steve gets out to investigate. Terri follows).  
  
Prof. Oak: You go explore, Steve, I'll go back to the visitors centre. Call me on your Pokedex when you are finished.  
  
Steve: A what-é-dex?  
  
Prof. Oak: Um...the cellphone looking thing I gave you. The number is already programmed in.  
  
(Steve nods and heads off, leaving Prof. Oak).  
  
(Steve and Terri head toward the bush that the nosies were coming from. Steve pokes at the bush and a small yellow mouse-like creature jumps out).  
  
Steve:(looks surprised) CRIKEY! It's a Pikachu! They have huge electric sacks in their cheeks to store energy! When they get mad, you are in for a shock!  
  
Pikachu:(scratching it's head) Pika pi?  
  
Terri: You confused it, Steve. Look at him. He looks so helpless.  
  
Steve: Helpless, but deadly! When in battle he can let off jolts of electricity so large, it can kill a small, non-animated, elephant!  
  
(Terri moves some of the bush out of the way revealing some sleeping Pichu).  
  
Terri: It looks like our Pikachu is a mother! Look at the cute little Pichu!  
  
(Pikachu walks back over to it's Pichu babies and pats them. Steve gets in for a closer look).  
  
Steve: Let's have a look at what one of these Pichu looks like up close.  
  
(Steve attempts to pick up a Pichu, but Pikachu gets angry and shocks Steve).  
  
(Steve looks a little smokey and charred around the edges).  
  
Steve: Crikey! What a blast!  
  
Terri: Are you ok, Steve?  
  
Steve: I'm fine. Let's go look for other Pokemon!  
  
(Steve and Terri walk away from the Pikachu and it's family. The Pikachu is shaking it's fist at Steve. Steve and Terri end up in a cave nearby).  
  
Steve: We are sure to find a great Pokemon in here! Let's have a gander!  
  
(Steve walks into the cave a bit more. A whole flock of Zubat fly out. Steve stumbles out with a few bite-marks on his face and arms).  
  
Terri: Steve! What did you do to them?  
  
Steve: I just riled them up a bit. They had a go at me, too. I'll be fine, though. Let's move on.  
  
(Steve and Terri walk along until they find an Arbok slithering though the sand. Steve picks up the Arbok by the tail. The Arbok starts flailing around trying to use it's Poison Sting attack on Steve).  
  
Steve: Crikey! It's like one of them spitting cobras! It even makes the same sound!  
  
Terri: Steve, I'd be careful. That looks dangerous!  
  
(A shadow covers Steve, Terri, and the Arbok. Steve lets go of the Arbok and lets it slither away).  
  
Terri: STEVE! LOOK OUT!  
  
(Steve dodges as a Charizard swoops down on him. The Charizard does a Fire Blast at Steve. Terri is soon on the phone with Professor Oak).  
  
Terri: Yes, he's been shocked by a Pikachu, bitten by a Zubat, and fried by a Charizard. Perhaps we should bring him back, now.  
  
Steve: (a small bit of smoke puffs out of his mouth) Crikey!  
  
**************************************************************************** **** I hope you liked that. If you want more of this fun, tell me. Also, feel free to suggest other scenarios to put the Croc Hunter in. Perhaps Steve becoming the Digimon Hunter? Steve searching for animals in a giant Gundam mech? Steve searching out zombies and other creatures in the Spencer Estate mansion? You make the call. Until then, catch ya later. 


	2. Steve Meets a Digimon

Hey, it's me again! Yes, I know one guy told me to give up writing, but he's an idiot. I'm continuing with the Pokemon Hunter series by popular demand! Perhaps other things will make cameos. You never know. By the way, again, I don't own The Crocodile Hunter or Pokemon or anything else I include in this fic. I totally wish I did, but I don't. Well, on with the show!  
  
The Pokémon Hunter: Episode 2: Steve Meets a Digimon!  
  
(Just inside a hospital in what looks like a super-deformedread: anime- like Japanese forest, Steve Irwin, with his arm in a sling and his head bandaged up like in cartoons, is finishing a conversation with Nurse Joy. His wife Terri is right beside him).  
  
Steve: The hospital bill is WHAT? You gotta be kidding me! Your a Pokemon doctor normally, why charge me twice the price?  
  
Nurse Joy: Well, I suppose I could slash it. As you said, I treat Pokemon normally. I'll charge you only half of what I just charged you!  
  
Steve: Ok, that's the spirit!  
  
(Steve pulls out his wallet and pays for the stay. Terri is chuckling almost uncontrollably. They both walk out the door to meet Prof. Oak)  
  
Steve: What's so funny, Terri?  
  
Terri: Steve, she just gypt you! First, they don't charge anything to take care of Pokemon, secondly, she charged you the price that she SAID was for treating Pokemon.  
  
Steve:(his face goes red)I knew I shouldn't have trusted that red-haired nurse! That blue-haired guy was even creepier. What were they talking about rockets for, anyway?  
  
(Terri shrugs and enters the Humvee with Prof. Oak in it. Steve does the same).  
  
Prof. Oak:(quietly to Terri) I see you were victimized by Team Rocket.  
  
Terri:(quietly to Prof. Oak) Once they see Austrailian money, they will think they were victimized.  
  
(Back at the fake Pokemon Center, Jesse is counting the money with James. Meowth comes over for a look)  
  
Meowth: What'cha got there?  
  
Jesse: MONEY! MONEY! MONEY!  
  
James: LOTS OF MONEY!  
  
(Meowth looks at the money)  
  
Meowth: That doesn't look like any money I know.  
  
(Jesse looks at the money and her face turns red)  
  
Jesse: THAT STUPID CROC HUNTER CHEATED US!  
  
James: Don't worry Jesse, he will get his, soon.  
  
(Back in the Humvee, Steve is looking out the windows, Terri and Prof. Oak are keeping on the road. Suddenly, something streaks by with an orange glow).  
  
Prof. Oak:(Stopping the Humvee) Huh? What was that?  
  
(Steve opens the door and runs out after the streak).  
  
Steve: CRIKEY! Look at that! I'm going to find it!  
  
Prof. Oak: Steve! Be careful! It could be Entei! One of the fastest and most dangerous Pokemon ever to roam the earth!  
  
(Steve totally ignores Prof. Oak and runs in the same direction the streak went)  
  
Steve: I'll follow his trail! He's bound to leave footprints behind! 'Allo 'Allo, what's this? These are footprints! They're fresh, too! Poke- droppings, too! Also fresh! We got ourselves a big one!  
  
(Steve follows the footprints and droppings to a shaking bush. Steve pushes the bush aside and finds a small, orange Digimon in the shape of a dinosaur. It poops again because Steve frightens it).  
  
Steve: CRIKEY! It doesn't look like a Pokemon that I know. Perhaps Prof. Oak knows what it is! I'll just take him back to the good Professor.  
  
(Steve goes to pick up the Digimon, when it shoots a couple of fireballs at Steve and starts to run away. Steve dodges the fireballs artfully, but falls face forward into the Digi-dung).  
  
(Prof. Oak and Terri run up and see Steve lifting himself out of the pile of poop).  
  
Terri: Steve! Are you alright?  
  
Steve: Alright? I'm feeling fabulous! I just saw a new Pokemon! It was small and looked like an orange dinosaur!  
  
Prof. Oak: Steve, that wasn't a Pokemon, that was a Digimon. I don't know what they are doing here, but they shouldn't be.  
  
Terri: How do you know it was a Digimon, Professor?  
  
Prof. Oak: Easy, Terri. Pokemon don't use paths as personal toilets. They wait until they get to a private area. Digimon, however, go wherever they please.  
  
Steve: (wiping poop off his face) Great, I found a Digimon! This is the best discovery yet!  
  
Prof. Oak: No it's not, Steve. It means the bonds are breaking. The worlds are going to come together! Do you know what it's like when worlds collide?  
  
(As if on cue, the radio in the Humvee comes on playing the song When Worlds Collide by Powerman 5000. Prof. Oak turns it off, muttering something to himself about fixing the radio).  
  
Terri: Well, Steve, we had better get you cleaned up. We will have to figure out this mystery later.  
  
(Steve, Prof. Oak, and Terri get into the Humvee and drive off, thus ending another episode of the Pokemon Hunter).  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Ok, that's another one in the can(film can, that is). Thanks for the input and support. I was really bummed when one person didn't like it and didn't tell me why. Oh well, kay serah, serah. I hope you liked that fact that there is now an actual story to it, now. Review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day!  
  
Simon Callahan 


End file.
